Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker box module, and particularly relates to a loudspeaker that produces sound through the mechanical vibration generated by electromagnetic force and a manufacturing method therefor.
Description of Related Arts
A speaker, also known as loudspeaker, is a electric-sound device for converting electrical energy into sound energy. A speaker actuates a vibration of the ambient air thereof by a mechanical vibration so as to achieve an energy conversion.
Most of speakers used for Hi-Fi Audio generally are dynamic loudspeakers, at the same time, in order to good sound effects, a passive radiator is frequently provided on the speaker box; current conventional techniques only couples the passive radiator with the speaker box by a screw jointing manner simply so as to improve bass effects, the auxiliary bass effect of the audio made by the above method is less than satisfactory, if want to improve the tone quality thereof, the size of the speaker would have to be enlarged, but now the speaker box has a bigger size, which is inconvenient to carry and takes up a substantially big space when arranged; apart from the above passive radiator provided by a screw jointing manner, another installing method for the passive radiator is glue bonding method, but the glue bonding method is troublesome to operate, needs higher machining requirements, time-consuming and takes a lot of work, and after a long time, the glue layer is easy to be aging, which affects the quality of the sound.
Multiple tablet computers and smart phones become thinner, lighter and more artful, in the meantime, these electronic digital products are required to have a high quality of sound effect. But current speakers have a considerable thickness, so it is a problem being faced by current speakers to reduce the thickness of the current speakers and enable the current speakers to provide good sound effects concurrently.
At the same time, the bad sound effects of speaker embodied in most of thin-type tablet computers and smart phones do not meet the demand of the modern people.